


The Art of Finding Peace Inside Oneself

by Skelestiel (captainsagexx)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, Drug Use, Emo!Cas, High School AU, I don't know what to tag this, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Mellow!Dean, Smut, Underage Sex, WIP, Work In Progress, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsagexx/pseuds/Skelestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That boy.</p>
<p>He’d noticed him as he walked around the school - to class, to his locker, to lunch, even in the bathroom.</p>
<p>That boy, who some said, came from an abusive, alcoholic father, who practically had to raise his own brother, who had so much weight upon his shoulders. </p>
<p>That boy, who seemed unaffected by any of it.</p>
<p>That boy, Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Finding Peace Inside Oneself

It had all started just as you'd think.

Dean lost his mother when he was at the young, innocent age of four, his brother not even six months old, due to a house fire. The police said it was arson.

And ever since, John Winchester had been hellbent on finding the killer.

So they'd travel from place-to-place, Dean and younger brother Sam changing schools nearly every month. It was exhausting for Dean, who worked to cover up his father's mess and make Sam as happy and comfortable as possible in the disgusting motels, at schools where other students would give him weird side-eyes and the teachers would shoot looks of pity. He did everything - from such a young age, Dean had stepped in and become the father figure, starting at the good, young age of six. He learned how to pay bills before long division, how to shoot a gun before he even knew about the Revolutionary War. 

Sam was oblivious to most of it; he only knew that John was absent and Dean took care of him. Occasionally, it'd bring Dean down, something Sam began to notice as he grew older. When they made their way into teens, Sam would find Dean upset in the bathroom, sometimes crying. Dean would be stuck in denial, of course, but Sam knew it wasn't right.

Dean wasn't paid back physically for what he did. Instead, he watched his brother grow and move on to things even he couldn't imagine. 

It wasn't good enough for John, apparently.

When Dean was fifteen, John confronted him on a day where he'd been able to rest - a Saturday, when Sam had stayed at a friend's house for a party - and hit him, leaving a nice scar on his jaw. Dean could still remember the thick smell of whiskey on John's breath.

So Dean decided he'd never take a day. No, he would constantly make himself useful, as John had suggested. He'd do something, pay the motel bill, drive Sammy to the library or school, buy groceries, Hell, anything. 

And even though he swore it didn't, it weighed him down.


End file.
